BZPC slang
BZPC Slang refers to the foreign language that is spoken when a BZPC member chooses to: A. Confuse People B. Annoy Staff C. Say something inappropriate but leet it up to where staff do not understand D. Act like a total noob E. That is just how they type and are too retarded/illiterate to type correctly F. Trying to be funny =Forms of Slang= There are numerous forms that BZPC members use, most are common around the internet. Leet Leet is when you replace letters with numbers, this form of slang follows options A, B, C, and E. An example of leet would be..... 1337 i5 4w350m3!!! notice how incredibly annoying and pointless it was to try and figure out what it says. Translated into English the message is "Leet is awesome!" Spam Spam follows options B, and D Spam is when a member/noob/troll post random messages with little to no meaning and has no purpose other then to annoy everyone on the chat. Randomly yelling "I LIKE PIE!" would be an example of this kind of spam. Another form of spam is Emote-Spam, this is when the member/noob/troll post emoticons, small images to express emotions, over and over, wether in one message, or in multiple. Spam is a very low/ harmless Slang around BZPC and is usually not taken too seriously as most of the members actually do have a sense of humor unlike most BZPower Staff, one member who is famous for his spam, yet is still very popular amongst BZPC would be non other then The QQQQ Punishments are usually not enforced unless the Spammer is constantly spamming and is purposely just trying to annoy people, the Staff will take action. Noob-Talk Noob talk is when you constantly misspell words, use bad grammar, and/or write an incomplete sentences, this kind of slang is commonly found in text messages or social websites. this follows options A,B,C,D,E,and F. Exmpl of noob tlk would b liek dis, dun it annoy dah hell outta u? Noob talk is VERY common around BZPC, many members use it, there are no rules agaisnt it as it tends to be understandable and sometimes even humorous. ʇxǝʇ ɹoɹɹıɯ If you could take your computer screen and turn it 180 degrees you would be able to see that the title says "mirror text" Mirror Text is when you use Generator to make your text appear upside down, backwards, and shuffled into random order. Mirror Text follows options A, B, C, and D. This form of Slang is ONLY used to annoy people, for their is no reason to do so, unlike the other forms (excluding Leet). Translations Here are a few translations for the more common slang terms on BZPC lol:Laugh out loud (duh) Tends to be a usual response that has no value or showing of actual lol'ing. lolwut: Laughter out of confusion lolwhut: Same as above brb: Be right back bbl: be back later bbs: be back soon bbt: be back tomorrow bbasap: Be back as soon as possible bbl gonna play halo: hi guys im still going to be online but ill never ever come back to say even the smallest message XD: coolbro laughing face LOL: when you mean lol but you capitalize it to show emphasis about how much you're laughing. WTF: wtf wtf: WTF wtf?: WTF/wtf/ what the fu**? gtg: got to go mod: moderator admin: administrator owner: administrator noob: New member (tends to act retarded ex. Minivan) stfu: shut the fu** up Makka Makka: Make Nakkid: Naked nake: The cool way to say naked QQQQ: Question ono: Oh no halp: help (obviously) ohai: Hello feek: freak feeker: freaky person teehee: One of Mesonak's dumm sayings no just no: LEAVE THE CHAT NOW fail: Failure at doing something correctly, like misspelling something horribly wrong or something very lulzy. wb: Welcome back yw: your welcome cool story bro: cool story bro gay: Technically meaning happy, but usually meaning 'homosexual' or 'dumm' dm: double meaning shup: shut-up hat: hate bro: yu mah brotha dawg, get me some fried chicken yo racist: ^ mah: my Aho Follower: fail lol-worthy: worthy of laughter Borked: Broken XP: Windows XP/ dumm sticking-toungue-out face IMO: in my opinion IMHO: in my "humble" opinion uglee: ugly ughlay: same as above fughlay: f**cking ughly #scramman and other misspellings: Usually Mini is at the end of these failures. Once the QQQQ misspelled it as SCREWAMAN dumm: dumb Category:BZPC